


Take Me Or Leave Me

by Mirianna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Holidays and the First Order, a video game company, is having a Karaoke night/open bar for their employees. What horrible thing can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd & English isn't my 1st language. 300 of those words are from the songs. I'm sorry.

Hux was smoking outside of the bar, looking inside through the huge display window, glancing at the tall brunette drinking his beer silently in dark corner. The chilled air of december made him shiver, cold settling deep in his bone. It’s well past nine and all Hux wanted was to go back to his place and curl up with Millicent in his bed and forget about his plane ticket to go back home for the Holidays. He dreaded facing his disappointed father and the constant disapproval of his mother while pretending to enjoy the horrible gifts and the disgusting catered food. He took another drag quickly, dropping the botch on the snow and jogging toward the entrance, craving the warmth of the crowded place. The sound shook his ribcage as he stepped through the second door, nodding at the bouncer. 

 

Slipping through the crowd, the redhead made a resolution to take one more drink then get out of there before he reached the table with the tall brooding brunette, draping his folded coat on the back of his chair before slipping next to Ren. He grabbed his beer, taking two long swigs, finishing it. Settling the bottle down he let his gaze scan the people around.

 

The office party was well in it’s way, fellow co-workers working their way on getting wasted with the open bar. They had Karaoke a bit earlier and they had stop to set up a new playlist. That’s when Hux hand planned his escape, while the crowd would be focused on the idiot embarrassing themselves on the stage. His watch let him know he still had time to get grab something strong and finish it before they started the music. 

 

He got up and slipped away from the table, going to the bar. As he squeezed between two girls from customer care, he felt a large hand crush his shoulder.

 

“There you are! Come with me!” Phasma had least a head on him, an iron grip and a will that would move worlds, se when she pulled him back, Hux could only let her drag him away. They stopped at the table where Ren was brooding, Phasma reaching out to grab him by the ear.

 

“You’re coming too mister.”

 

Ren roared out in pain, music drowning his whining as they followed as she dragged them both to the stage. Pushing them in the stairs, she grabbed a tray a waitress was holding. On it was six shooters of a clear liquid, a salt shaker and a small plate with neatly cut pieces of lemon. 

 

“Oh hell to the-” 

 

Phasma was already raising two glasses and shoving them in their hands, glaring at them.

 

“Drink or you won’t be be able eat anything that doesn’t go through a straw for a while.”

 

Hux sighed and lick his hand, bending forward to grab the salt shaker spill some on his hand. As he dropped the shaker, he grabbed a piece of lemon. Looking sideways at Ren, the tall man shook his head and raised a brow. Making a face, Hux lick the salt, downing the Tequila, biting in the lemon to chase the taste away. Another one was pushed in his hand. Repeating the ritual twice, Hux groaned as he slapped the last shooted face down on the tray. When he looked at Ren, his cheeks were red, a sour look on his face. Phasma pushed them on the stage, stopping Ren in front of a microphone on a stand then Hux on the one a few feet away. The lights were turned off but people had already noticed movement and eyes started to turn toward them. Hux felt light headed, the liquor mellowing him down, a grin spreading on his face. He was amused at Ren’s antics, jumping from one foot to the other, curled on himself as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

 

Time was suddenly slower, his thoughts running a thousand miles an hour but everything around him moving slowly. He was staring at the brunette from the corner of his eyes, thinking about everything they went through the past two years. The First Order was a very successful video game company, having already won two prizes for their first game, on their way to win a second one. Snoke had believe in them when Ren and Hux had approached him with the idea for the company, the redhead top of his class in programming and Ren an amazing artist with stunning visuals and concept art. 

 

They had met at school, rooming in their second year of school, then becoming inseparable. They had a very loud and angry friendship and work ethic but the rest of the employees loved to see their screaming matches. Hux knew the employees had a betting pool about their sexual or romantic relationship status and Phasma was head of their fanclub. The redhead saw Ren as an annoying little brother that threw tantrum and was daddy’s favourite for his natural talent while he had to cover his ass and work double to only be barely acknowledged. Sure Kylo Ren was very appealing with his broad shoulders, big biceps, large hands, the man was just huge and his hair. He kept raking his hands in them, the gesture so distracting for Hux, especially when his shirt raked over his chest, showing off his sculpted abs.

 

The lights of the stage turned on and Hux was blinded back to reality. Phasma had stepped forward, a microphone in her hand, smiling at the faces turned like sunflowers toward them.

 

“Ladies and gents, we will now continue with the second part of our Karaoke night!! From our beloved Senior Staff, our very own Brendol Hux and Kylo Ren!” Thunderous applause filled the bar, Hux feeling his cheeks heat up as he nods with a tight smile. His gaze his fixed on the opposite wall, wishing this would be over soon. “They will interpret a song from the musical  _ RENT _ , please give a round of applause for Maureen” The tall blonde pointed at Ren who scowled. “And Joanne!” Hux buried his face in his hand, his eidetic memory already conjuring the horrible song he would have to perform.

 

Phasma had forced them to watch  _ RENT _ a few years ago, crammed between  _ Les Misérables _ and  _ Hamilton _ and followed by a French musical of the  _ Hunchback of Notre-Dame _ . They had been teased mercilessly about the resemblance in the relationships between them. Hux had dated Phasma when they started college, their break up the reason why he had to move in with Ren. It had made Hux laughed because it meant that Ren was the one with aids and he could live with that decision better. But now he realised that he was Maureen and not Mark like he initially assessed. 

 

The music started, lyrics popping on the screen, Maureen written between brackets. Ren’s hand was gripping the mic, knuckles white. When he started signing it was gritty and deep. “Every single day” He’s hesitating as bit at the pace of song who’s quite fast. “I walk down the street,

I hear people say 'baby so sweet'”

 

The crowd is losing it, cheering and howling as Ren powers on, gaining confidence, “Ever since puberty, Everybody stares at me, Boys girls I can't help it baby!” Hux was probably red as a beet, shuffling on his feet, denying how Ren’s voice was turning him on, the alcohol making him dizzy and feeling so hot under the lights. The words on the screen in front of him crashed on him like the weight of the world as Ren blared out “Just remember that I'm your baby”

 

There’s a waitress that walked close to the stage with a tray filled with shooter and a bottle of Vodka. Hux bowed down and grabbed the bottle, taking a long swig as Ren turned to look at him as he starts with the solo chorus. “Take me for what I am, Who I was meant to be!” He’s standing tall, eyes burning with fire as he’s staring at Hux, his knuckles still white from his tight grip.

 

“Take mee~EEEE” The howler was deafening as Ren hold the high note, eyes closing, the brunette letting the passion take over him as he often did, curled over his drawing table. When he opened his eyes, he grinned, the music letting him take a deep breath, shoulder heaving. His index comes up to hook in his shirt, shaking the collar to unstick the shirt from his skin. Still looking at Hux straight in the eye.

 

The gaze left the blushing redhead, head turned back to the screen where he read along his signing. Despite his blush and flush, Hux noted Ren knew the lyrics of the chorus enough to look at  _ him _ instead of the screen. “This diva needs her stage, baby let's have FUN!! ” The artist waves a hand over his chest, a few of the females screaming as he shows off the goods. Hux grinned at the display but silently dreading his part coming up. “You are the one I choo~oooose, Folks will kill to fill your shoes!!” Another chorus, then he would start, Hux was frowning reciting the lyrics in his head, getting prepared. He was snapped out of it when Ren closed in his personal space, lacing a hand around his waist, body flush against his mic in hand. “Cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'” 

 

Scandalised, Hux shout out as he stepped away. “DON’T YOU DARE!” Ren chuckled as started on the chorus again, flirting as he sang, while Hux turned his back around, ignoring his antics as he drank from the vodka bottle, the employees in the bar losing their collective shit, screaming and singing along. “Noooo way, can I be what I'm not, but  _ hey _ , don't you want your girl HOT?” Hux rolled his eyes before turning back to look at the screen, knowing he’d have to sign soon, taking a few other gulps. Ren grabs his hand and brings it close to his chest. “Oh, don't fight, don't loose your hea~aad, 'cause every night who's in your be~EEEEEEEED?” Even Hux’s jaw falls on the floor as the brunette nails the note, head thrown back, hand squeezing Hux’s. He drops his head back, smirk growing on his lips. “Who? Who~oooo's in your bed.”He brought Hux’s hand to his lips, kissing it. “Kiss pookie” The redhead rips his hand away and pushes the bottle in Ren’s before signing begrudgingly in the mic. 

 

“It won't work. I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make list in my slee~eeeep baby.” The alcohol was hitting him hard, and he slowly caught up in the game, lyrics falling freely from his mouth as he stands rigidly, signing to the perfect pitch and note. The lyrics on screen made him dread the screaming promised to comeé “Never quit, I follow through, I hate mess but I looo~oove you.” Ren swoons next to him, screams blaring through the roof, Phasma appearing close to the stage and winking at him. “What do with my impromptu babyyyyy?” Hux knows his solo is going to be short lived and he was glad. Ren had the longest part to sing thankfully.

 

“Take me for what I am!!” Hux voice was steady as he sang, composed and cold. Ren leaned on him, forearm on his shoulder, handling the mic carelessly. “A control freak” A red eyebrow twitched, Hux pushing the annoyance away as the crowd roared and reacted to antics on scene. “Who I was meant to be.” Shaking his head, Ren cut in, left hand raising a finger. “A snob, yet over attentive.” He knew that’s how the song went, but it was so infuriatingly familiar, the way they bantered and how Ren always had to be the childish one. “And if you give a damn”  Ren raised the bottle of vodka, yelling out over Hux’s note. “A lovable droll geek!” This one was met with raised glasses, everyone in the bar cheering at the word geek as Ren drained some vodka. “Take me baby or leave me.” Hux pushed Ren away, tired of being used as a standing prop. “An anal retentive!” Ren spat in his direction.

 

When they started to sing together, their voices meshed together very harmonically, Ren’s lower voice a beautiful support to Hux’s clear voice. “Thats iii~it!” Hux said his line turning his head at Ren, glaring. “The straw that breaks my back.” They sing in unison the next line, Hux wanting to do a show to, grabbed the bottle of Vodka and hugged it. “Unless you take it back” The brunette stepped in,trying to reach the bottle but too drunk to have his coordination accurate, missing the bottle by a wide berth. “Women, what is it about them?” Ren grabbed Hux’s forearm, bringing to bottle to his face. eyes fixed on the red head, world fading away from them, nothing but the music and each other. “Can't live with them or without them.”

 

Hux feels out of breath, the song still going on, notes high and pace starting to be fast for his inebriated state.”Take me for what I am” Hux could feel his throat starting to burn. Damn his smoking habit. “Who I was meant to be” Ren was signing to his heart content next to him, show off. “Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn” Hux was glad to cut in for once. “and if you give a damn then, Take me baby, or leave me.” 

 

Ren let go of Hux and grabbed the mic with both hands, raising it above his head a he powerfully sang, his voice shaking the walls as they are amplified by the bar’s sono. “Take me baby, take me or la~ _ la-leave _ me.” Hux had time to take his breath back as they finished the song. “take me baby or leave me. Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone!” They both turned their back to each other, the crowd going wild as Phasma was climbing the stairs with a grin on her face, the whole bar chanting their name then. “KISS, KISS, KISS!” Blushing Hux took a gulp of vodka, turning around and meeting Ren’s eyes. They crashed their lips together under the deafening roar of their employees.

 


End file.
